Cuando fui un Angel
by Darkelia
Summary: Hermione se encuentra desolada y vacia, Ron y Harry mantienen su distancia...se separan los amigo cuando han olvidado que causaron?


Los meses, como pueden llevar nombre, si son ellos que marcan tan cruel el lapso del tiempo entre un recuerdo y un anhelo.

Aquel mes de agosto fresco e insípido, había prometido entre sus calidos vientos una epoca de añoranza y ligera alegria, pero aun el ardiente amanecer se mantenia oculto por el orgullo frio de aquella oscuridad.

En una habitacion se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño, entre cada herida mantenia oculto un secreto.Entre los recuerdos empacados en una vieja maleta se hallaban viejas imagenes de sus dos mejores amigos, entre sus cosas aun mantenia casi intactas las cartas que se escribian. El pasado guardado con un fresco aroma en aquella maleta.

-Hermione ya llegaron por ti.

-Gracias Ginny.

-Herm...estas segura que en verdad te quieres marchar.

-Si...ya no tengo porque quedarme en el lugar que me dio la espalda.

La chica de cabello castaño bajo entre ligeros pasos las escaleras, en su mano derecha cargaba sus recuerdos de su tormentoso pasado.

Al final de la escalera de la habitacion de los chicos, se esncontraban entre las penumbras, aquellos que habian sido sus amigos, aun la miraban como si aun la reconocieran.

-Vamonos.

-Si, ya es hora.

La chica y la maestra Mcgonagall salieron de la habitacion, caminaron entre los pasillos, hasta dejar de ser visibles, cada paso mas la despedia de su antiguo hogar.En Hogsmade las esperaba un carro negro, subieron sin mas que aguardar, el carro anduvo por varios momentos andando,hasta llegar a una casa de color blanco de dos pisos.

En el porton forjado de hierro negro se podia leer el nombre del hospital " Centro psiquiatrico magico", ambas entraron con temor en aquel lugar, donde un doctor las esperaba en la entrada.

-Buenas...yo soy el jefe del personal, las estaba esperando.

-Gracias, disculpe la hora.

-No se preocupe.

-Pero usted señora, ya no puede seguir, de ahora en adelante Hermione sigue sola.

-Esta bien solo deje que me despida de ella.

-Esta bien.

-Hermione, de ahora en adelante aqui estas sola, pero siempre tendras mi apoyo.

-Gracias profesora.

La profesora le dio un frio abrazo acompañado de un seco beso en la mejilla derecha, la chica entre las vanidades de su mirada despdio a la mujer, camino de regreso hacia el doctor y entraron al hospital.

Recorrio aquel frio e iluminado lugar, encontro entre la luz tanta soledad y apatia, se sentia mejor, ya no estaba tan solitaria.

Llegaron a una habitacion al final de un extenso pasillo.

-Hermione esta es tu habitacion, sera solo para ti.

-Gracias.

La habitacion tenia paredes con colchones, su cama una pequeña litera de metal frio, una pequeña ventana que daba hacia el oeste. Hermione giro para observar su pequeña celda, saco su ropa con ligereza y coloco las viejas fotografias en el piso, las cartas las guardo debajo de su almohada, entre sus pertenencias saco a su fiel amigo, tan frio, tan inconciente y frivolo, su pequeña navaja, se corto entre el epacio de su mano y el codo, el silencio era el unico que soportaba ver su dolor.

-Porque!!!!!

-Porque!!!!!

-Me odio, los odio...porque me hicieron esto a mi.

-Porque me abandonaron aquella noche, porque no escucharon mis razones, mis explicaciones...

-Larguense les debi haber gritado, fingieron ayudarme y me encerraron entre estas cuatro paredes, me negaron, me ignoraron, me mataron y me tiraron en cruel vacio.

La chica rompio en llanto y se desvanecio en el piso, su corazon latia con calma, sus parpados le pesaban, se habia dormido con su dolor.

A la mañana siguiente descubrio que sus brazos permanecian atados a su cama, que sus pies eran esclavos de las cadenas, era una victima de las cadenas.

Mientras tanto en Hogwarts, dos chicos hablaban cerca del lago.

-Harry, ella esta bien.

-Ron, por nuestra culpa esta ahi.

-No, no es nuestra culpa, tu sabes muy bien lo que paso.

-Si, lo se, lo que paso fue que...

-Chicos...

La platica fue interrumpida por Ginny.

Durante aquel ocaso, los tres chicos mantenian sus secretos en complicidad con el silencio. Sus miradas se perdian entre las cristalinas aguas de aquel calmado lago, ellos ya habian cambiado, habian dejado atras su inocencia desde que Hermione habia perdido sus alas, habia dejado de ser un angel.

-Ginny, que haces aqui? (dijo Ron sin poder mirar a su pequeña hermana)

-Quise hablar con ustedes.

-Si es de Hermione, mejor vete, tus labios no deben decir el nombre de ella. (Dijo Harry en un falso tono de enojo)

-Ella fue mi amiga y yo la suya, no como ustedes.

-Como te atreves!!. ( Ron se acerco hacia su hermana y la tomo con fuerza del cuello, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y enojo, su mano derecha estaba alzada en el aire)

-No! Ron, dejala. (Harry intentaba separarlos, Ron al final se contuvo dando un golpe con el puño cerrado en el tronco de un arbol, lentamente Ron observo como dos delgados hilos de sangre aparecian en su mano.)

-Es mejor que me vaya. (mientras Ginny decia esto se acariciaba el cuello)

-Vete!!!

La chica pelirroja camino con ligereza de regreso al castillo, mientras tanto Ron y Harry se quedaban otro rato en silencio, porque se sentian tan culpables, ellos no tenian la culpa de lo sucedido a Hermione.

-Sabes Harry, a veces todavia me imagino a Hermione como la dulce y extraña chica que conoci aquel primer dia en el tren.

-Ron, la verdad debes dejar el pasado atras, son buenos recuerdos pero son incomprensibles con este presente que tenemos ahora.

-Pero acaso nosotros fuimos los culpables?

-No lo se, pero creo que si.

-Yo no le pedi que intentara suicidarse! yo la quise y entre algun tiempo la ame.

-Calmate Ron! a mi no me vengas con tus frases carentes de razon, te sientes culpable y lo escondes entre tus antiguos sentimientos de amor hacia ella.

-jajajaja!, yo no le robe su inocencia. disculpame pero yo no le mostre la miseria del mundo en que tu vives.

-Sabes que, es mejor irnos de aqui.

Los dos chicos caminaban hacia el castillo, cuando una lechuza se acerco a ellos con un mensaje.

-De quien es?

-Es de Dumbledore.quiere que vayamos a verlo.

-Andale, pues vamos.

Entraron al castillo, sintieron aquellos frios y oscuros pasillos, la luz tenue los iluminaba con descaro, llegaron hacia las escaleras.

-Pay de chinceles.

Subieron con lentitud los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, que ya estaba abierta para que pasaran.

-Profesor Dumbledore, queria vernos?

-Si chicos, pasen y tomen asiento.

Los chicos se sentaron con lentitud en unas sillas de caoba rojiza.

-Quiero hablarles sobre lo sucedido meses atras.

-Para que? eh! digame, para hacernos sentir mas culpables de lo que nos sentimos.

-No, Ron, es para que dejen de sentirse asi.

-mmm...Profesor, no es para que se moleste, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado a las perdidas.

-Entonces Harry, no te importa una perdida mas?

-Ya no se que pensar!!!

- Bueno, quieren olvidar el pasado, esta bien olvidenlo pero les sera imposible hacerlo, porque mañana tendran que visitarla.

-A ella, a esa que fue un angel.

-Ron, todavia es un angel.

-Es mentira!!, ella me mintio, me dijo que seria mi angel entre el silencio y el apagado atardecer...Pero digame donde esta!!!, esta encerrada, tiene cortadas sus alas, se volvio una egoista.

-Chicos, ella siempre los apoyo y ella ahora los necesita, no me importa lo que piensen ahora, iran a verla, iran a mirar como su angel perdio su camino.

Salieron en silencio de aquella oficina, ya se podia observar la oscura noche, entre su manto azulado se veian las estrellas, que alguna vez, los tres habian observado.

Sus pasos empezaron a callar aquel frio silencio. Entraron a la sala comun por aquel pequeño agujero del retrato, observaron con pesadez el fuego de la chimenea, no tenian animos para subir las escaleras, decidieron pasar la noche frente al fuego.

Los rayos del sol entraron en pequeños pasos por la ventana, con delicadeza les acariciaba el rostro a los dos chicos que aun permanecian en el sillon.

-Que horas son.

-Creo que las siete.

-Es mejor que nos cambiemos para partir.

Los chicos se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron al comedor donde ya los esperaba Dumbledore para llevarlos.

Siguieron el mismo camino que habia dado el carro negro que habia llevado a Hermione... Cuando llegaron al hospital les llego un crudo y frio sentimiento de dolor. Dumbledore se dirigio hacia el jefe de personal para hablar sobre Hermione.Mientras que los chicos avanzaban hacia la habitacion de ella.

Abrieron con delicadeza la puerta, como si se tratara de una puerta de cristal.

-Hola angel.

-Angel estas bien.?

La chica permanecia en silencio, observaba el paisaje encerrado de la ventana, su mirada añoraba volver a ese lugar.

-Bueno solo queriamos saber como estabas.

-Aun en silencio esucho sus palabras, en la oscuridad guardo su recuerdo...pero todo el dia los escucho y los observo a ustedes y a veces no me doy cuenta de que los extraño y los odio...porque lo hicieron...porque me cortaron mis alas.

-Angel...

-No tienes que decirme asi, ya no lo soy.

-Yo recuerdo cuando te pusimos ese apodo, en aquel verano...recuerdas?

-Harry...me preguntas si recuerdo...que extraño, es lo unico que eh estado haciendo.

-Hermione voltea.

La chica dio la media vuelta y camino hacia ellos.Era una imagen que lastimaba, sus brazos estaban llenos de cortadas, sus ojos estaban llorosos, su piel permanecia demacrada y fria.

-Aqui esta mi cuerpo mutilado...era lo que querian mirar.

-No, crees que es facil verte asi. tratar de mirarte como antes, pero cada herida, cada lagrima me muestra otra persona que no es la que conoci.

-LARGO!!!

-Calma.

La puerta se abrio con brusquedad, entraron tres hombres de blanco y la inmovilizaron a la fuerza, su rostro marcaba el dolor, parecia estar bajo la maldicion crucciato.

-Ayudenme!! (su mirada suplicaba que se detuvieran, sus labios pedian que la detuvieran, sus lagrimas rogaban que la ayudaran.)

Los dos chicos se marcharon del la habitacion, no soportaban verla sufrir.Avanzaron con temor por los pasillos, entre aquella pintura blanca se dibujaban las miradas de dolor de los escondidos pacientes.

El profesor Dumbledore los estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Estan listos.

-...eh!

-Que si ya nos vamos.

-Ah, si.

Se marcharon del hospital, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atras.Al llegar a Hogwarts caminaron hacia aquel viejo roble que estaba detras de la escuela, se sentaron bajo la sombra, se recostaron unos instantes, ya no les importaba intentar ir a las clases, con que finalidad si entre sus recuerdos permaneciera la muerte.

-Sabes Ron, a veces pienso que la muerte es mi familia.

-Familia, que extraña palabra, sabes, crees que siempre contaras con ella, pero te apuñalan por la espalda, ya vez, como Percy.

-Si, lo se, mira a mis tios, son mi familia y me tratan como la basura.

En unos instantes empezaron a sentir las delgadas gotas de la lluvia, eran tan pesadas y frias como sus pesadillas, la lluvia se habia convertido en un manto que llegaba hasta la escuela, se podia observar un hermoso fenomeno natural, o uno demasiado melancolico para admirar.

Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, querian dormir, querian recordar, imaginar, añorar, extrañar, sentir, tener un sentimiento distinto a la culpa.

Ron abrio los ojos con lentitud y miro hacia la escuela, a lo lejos vislumbro la silueta del padre de Draco.

-Harry, despierta.

-Que pasa Ron?

-Mira, vino Lucius Malfoy.

-Vamos a seguirlo.

Los chicos fueron tras el, tomaron sus escobas para poderlo alcanzar.Aunque ya sabian el destino de aquel hombre.

Llegaron al cementerio de la familia Malfoy, se escondieron detras de un sauce, observaron a los pocos que habian asistido al aniversario de la muerte de Draco. Observaban la pequeña tumba de marmol blanco, aquellas escasas flores.

Los chicos esperaron hasta que se marcharan, se acercaron a la tumba de su antiguo y joven enemigo. Mantenian sentimientos encontrados, se sentian extraños, que debian sentir, alegria o dolor.

Observaron una pequeña pluma grabada en la lapida, donde estaba inscrito

center 

Draco Malfoy.

Adorable hijo. Tus padres siempre te recordaran.

Mi ultimo recuerdo, fue una pluma que halle cerca a tu corazon, tu angel murio contigo.

Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, tal vez por respeto, tal vez por la extraña agonia que sentian.Pero su momento reflexivo se vio opacado por la presencia de una mujer.

-Veo, que estan aqui para admirar la tumba de mi sobrino.

-Bella...pense que jamas volveria a ver tu rostro.

-Eso qusieras Potter.

-Bueno Bella ya observamos demasiado tiempo la tumba.

-Espera Wesley...solo quiero decirte algo.

-Dimelo rapido.

-Veo que no eres igual a tus pateticos padres, creo que seria util que tu unieras al lado oscuro.

-Veras Bella, como te lo explico, mis padres pateticos o no, han estado siempre en el lado del ganador, y a que lado oscuro te refieres...deberias ponerte en mi lugar un maldito dia y al comparar Azkaban te darias cuenta que parece un maldito dia de campo.

-mmm...veo que no conoces el sufrimiento, creo que debes estar confundiendolo con la culpa.

-mmm...mi conciencia esta tranquila.

-Sigue soñando Ronald Weasley.

-Vamonos Harry.

-Si Potter, ve a cuidar a los locos.

-Lo hare Bella,haber cuando te visito.

Los chicos tomaron sus escobas y partieron del lugar, sentian la fresca brisa que humedecia sus rostros, el viento acariciaba sus cabellos, despues de la lluvia un hermoso arcoiris posaba sobre Hogwarts. Al llegar a la escuela, caminaron por caminos distintos, Harry se dirigia al campo de Quiditch y Ron a la sala comun. Hace tanto tiempo que Ron ya no juagaba, desde que se habia lastimado su mano izquierda habia dejado de jugar como antes.

Harry en cada entrenamiento ponia menos entusiasmo, su mente ya no buscaba la snitch, su mente habia abandonado el juego.

Ron decidio tomar un baño, talvez le borraria sus malos recuerdos, sus secretos.

Mientras las gotas le caian por su piel desnuda, aquellas gotas que recorrian su espalda con delicadeza, Ron tomo entre sus manos un pequeño frasco, lo abrio con cuidado y tomo dos pastillas en sus mano, se las puso en la punta de su lengua y se las trago con cuidado, tapo de nuevo el frasco y con un ligero empujon lo hizo caer, Ron se recosto en el suelo fresco y humedo, dejo que las gotas le cayeran directamente al rostro, permanecio en silencio y las pastillas comenzaron su efecto, quedo dormido en un profundo sueño.

Aquella imagen causaba tristeza, una ligera melancolia invadia aquel amplio lugar. Harry entro a tomar un baño, cuando vio a lo lejos el cuerpo debil de su amigo.

-Ron!

Harry corrio hacia donde estaba su amigo, cerro las llaves de la regadera y lo tapo con una toalla, tomo aquel frasco de pastillas, las miro con recelo. Saco a su amigo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su cama, paso las horas que restaban de la tarde a su lado, no se debia permitir perder a su amigo, casi su hermano.

Asi como se fue la tarde llego la noche, la magnificiencia de ese azul aterciopelado que dominaba el cielo, daba pequeñas luzes de color ambar, la luna resplandia con su grandeza y extraña belleza, su luz opaca cobijaba aquel sueño profundo de ese chico pelirrojo.

Pasada la media noche Ron desperto.

-Hola Ron.

Le decia Harry, el cual estaba sentado a lado de la cama de Ron.

-Como llegue aqui?

-Te traje hasta aqui.

-Ah!!...esta bien.

-Solo tengo una pregunta.

-Dime

-Es sobre esto. (Harry saco de su bolsillo derecho aquel frasco)

-Damelas. (Ron estiro su brazo para tomar el frasco)

-Solo dime para que demonios estas tomando esto. (Harry alzo su mano que guardaba el frasco,para que Ron no las alcanzara)

-Mirame y dilo.

-Esta bien, si, Ronald Weasley es un maldito adicto a los antidepresivos...estas contento!?.Eh!!!

-Si, mirame, como sonrio, maldito imbecil, que demonios pensaba al imaginar que tu estarias mejor.

-Tan siquiera yo acepto el problema, no como tu, que sigues fingiendo que no paso nada, que al rato te va a llamar Hermione y te preguntara si todavia te duele la cicatriz.

-Dejame!!, yo soy asi...siempre eh sido asi.

-Entonces dejame con mis estupidas pastillas, es mi unica salida de esta cruda realidad.

-Esta bien.

Harry se levanto de la silla y le avento a Ron su frasco, se dirigio a la puerta.

-Sabes Ron, seria mas facil que tomaras alcohol, para no tener que sacarte de la regadera cada vez que te drogas, maldito enfermo.

Dejando de decir esto abrio la puerta y la cerro con brusquedad.

-No puedo, soy menor de edad, imbecil me escuchaste bien, no puedo!!!!!

Ron miro aquellas pastillas y las avento al suelo e intento conciliar de nuevo el sueño, no habia de que preocuparse por aquella pelea, pues ambos sabian que estaban bajo presion, todo lo que se decian se lo perdonarian al dia siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol no habia salido, el cielo tenia un color cenizo grisaseo, se podia ver que ese dia lloveria fuertemente.Ron se desperto con un ligero dolor de cabeza, busco con la mirada a Harry, el aun dormia.

-Harry.

-Que pasa Ron.

-Sobre la discusion de ayer.

-No pasa nada, es normal que estemos asi de tensos.

-Bueno es mejor que vayamos al comedor, no crees?

-Si, dejame pongo zapatos.

Los dos chicos al bajar las escaleras de su habitacion, la profesora Mcgonagall los estaba esperando.

-Ron, debes venir conmigo.

-A donde, porque?

-Vamos solo a charlar.

-Esta bien.

Al salir por aquel agujero del retrato a Ron lo esperaban dos hombres de blanco tomandolo a la fuerza lo llevaron a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, entre los pasillos se escuchaban sus gritos de desesperacion y ayuda.

-Harry como pudiste?

-Ginny es por su bien.

-Y decias ser su amigo.

-Lo sigo siendo, no como su angel...y el mio.

Harry quedo solo entre el espacio del retrato y el varandal de las esclaeras. La soledad es una buena compañia cuando puedes ver como esta siendo destruida tu vida.Harry tomo entre sus manos una vieja fotografia de Hermione.

-Porque te cortamos las alas, mi Angel?

-Acaso no vez que ahora vivimos en un maldito infierno, ahora que me hiciste conocer el paraiso, veo la miseria en que vivo...acaso no te podemos dar de nuevo tus alas, Angel...nuestro Angel...donde estas?

Harry volvio a guardar aquella vieja fotografia, bajo lentamente los escalones. Su mente divagaba y su cuerpo vagaba por pequeños rincones, hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde las miradas lo acechaban en forma de conseguir de darle la muerte.

En la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall,Ron se resistia a estar en un estado de calma. Los hombres aun lo vigilaban desde un rincon.El doctor miraba a Ron como una especie de algun animal extraño.

-Y digame...jovencito.Usted es dependiente de estas pastillas?

-Yo no lo llamaria dependencia, pues sus compañeros me las recetaron, o acaso los esta llamando negligentes?

-No joven, pero el uso es de una pastilla por dia, y veo que ya esta casi vacio, no creo que siga esa preescripcion, o si?

-Pero quien sigue las cosas exactamente?, yo necesito algo mas fuerte, me tomo dos.

-Esta bien, hablemos de su sentimiento de culpa respecto a Hermione.

-Hermione??, me suena el nombre, asi, era una vieja compañera mia, porque sentir culpa hacia lo desconocido?

-Seguro que solo fue su amiga?

-Que!, acaso no escucha bien?

La conversacion se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Harry a la habitacion.

-Maldito!!!, como te atreviste, maldito impostor!!, eres un...

-Inmovilus!! (dijo la profesora Mcgonagall desde su escritorio)

El cuerpo de Ron parecia una pequeña y fragil ave, en su rotro fresco e insensible,acompañados por sus ojos opacos y muertos, sus labios estaban resecos, parecia ser un pequeño niño, tan fragil, tan solitario, tan temeroso.

-Y tu quien eres? (dijo el doctor, que miraba a Harry atraves de sus lentes redondos)

-Yo soy amigo de Ron, el que le pidio su ayuda.

-Muy bien, entonces tome asiento.

-A ver Ron, le quieres decir algo a tu amigo.

-Claro doctor, le quiero agradecer.

-Agradercerle que?

-Que por su maldita culpa estoy aqui hablando sobre mi "dependencia" hacia las pastillas, que por su culpa tengo todas las noches pesadillas.

-Callate Ron, a mi no me vengas a echarme la culpa!, yo no le hice eso a Hermione!

-Aceptalo Potter! por tu culpa esta loquita!!

-Callate!!

-Ambos silencio (grito Macgonagall, levantandose de su silla y dando un golpe hueco en el escritorio)

-Bueno aqui puedo percibir algo.

-Que es un maldito imbecil!?

-No, Ron, si no que ambos rechazan reconocer un recuerdo que esta relacionado a ustedes y a Hermione.

-Vaya!, en vez de ser psicologo deberia ser adivino.

-Que gracioso...Harry.

-Bueno, quien estuvo aquel dia completo con ella.

-El que la mato!

-Quien fue? (segun tu Harry)

-Fue Ron.

-Yo jamas la lastimaria!! yo la amaba!

-Esas son lagrimas?...ja! como si tuvieras sentimientos.

-Pudrete imbecil!

-Basta no se lastimen mas, deben intentar recordar aquel dia, para que deje de ser un peso en sus espaldas, que dejen de sentir culpa.

El primero en salir de aquella habitacion fue Harry. Poco despues salio Ron que aun parecia estabr bajo los efectos de un fuerte sedante.Harry puso el brazo de Ron sobre su hombro y lo llevo asi hasta el arbol cercano al lago.

-Ron, se que nos hemos dicho tantas coasa, que aveces son palabras vacias, pero aveces si son verdaderas.

-Calla Harry, tienes razon yo la mate, por mi culpa dejo de ser un angel, yo le quite su mayor tesoro, su corazon.

-Pero Ron, ella dijo que no sufriria.

-Acaso le creiste a ese falso angel?

-Estas diciendo que nos mintio?

-Si, ella prometio tantas cosas, alegria, sonrisas, amor, y dime acaso vez que tenga alguno?...quiero saber algo, ella tambien fue tu angel?

-Si, ella calmo mis pensamientos de pesimiso, de odio y colera, aquellos veranos de muerte y asco en la casa de mis tios, ella mantuvo en alto mi alma, ella me hizo sentir vivo.

El viento fresco soplaba entre aquellos viejos arboles, llevaba entre cada brisa una parte de dolor y alegria, llevaabn entre ellos el pasado y presente, eran aquellos que nos mantenian conectados entre el cielo y el infierno.

-Que extraño, vez Harry, el viento no guarda el pasado con recelo, lo lleva entre su cuerpo y ser, se mantiene estable.

-Pero el solo siempre a sido un perplejo espectador, nosotros fuimos los personajes de aquel momento.

-Pero acaso no podemos ser como el viento?, que cada rama, que cada hoja sane una herida?

-Heridas y sanar?, que extraño que se necesite una para obtener otra, aun tu y yo nos rehusamos a sanar, pero porque?

-Tal vez no queramos sanar, talvez queramos seguir asi. seguir sufriendo.

-Pero mira como estamos, es en veradad lo que deseamos.

-Ron deja de pensar, solo deja sentir.

Los chicos ya no se sentian en su ambiente, la escuela la que habian conocido como su hogar, habia perdido aquella calidez de hogar, las clases ya no les interesaban , para que entrar para escuchar algo hueco y sin agun sentido, a quien le importaria si ellos no entraban, aquellos cuerpos que aun respiran pero parecen muertos.

-Hay gente a quien le importan, como a mi.

-Ginny, acaso no entiendes que no queremos verte o tenerte cerca.

-Si, lo se, pero no pienso abandonarlos, pienso estar a su lado cada vez que lo pidan o lo rechazen, tendran que aceptarlo soy su amiga.

-Entonces acompañanos.

Los tres chicos intentaban recordar aquellos paisajes que ya no verian con Hermione, aquellos dias inciertos de algun sentimiento distinto a la soledad.

-Jovenes creo que deben ver esto.

-Que es Neville?

-Solo me dijeron que se los entregara.

Ginny abrio un sobre cafe, el cual su contenido era una vieja fotografia de Draco y con ellas plumas blancas escarlata.

-Que es esto?

-Tal vez le paso algo a Hermione?

-Tiene que ser.

-Rapido, debemos ir con Dumbledore.

Los chicos corrian con tanta furia en sus pisadas, que podiasentir vibrar la tierra, sus rostros mostraban fugazidad y cierta vividez en su mirada. Sus pasos entre los pasillos frescos e iluminados de una tenue luz banca, se veian con ligereza al pasar, las escaleras parecian pequeños tpoes para la rapidez con la que corrian, llegaron a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, abrieorn la puerta sin antes haber tocado.

-Pro...profesro.

-Respira Harry, que sucede?

-Es esto.

-Es una foto de Draco y con algunas plumas.

-mmm, ya veo.

-Hermione, esta bien?

-Aun no eh sabido nada por el momento.Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

-Que!!

-Ella les dira de que se trara.

Al otro lado de la habitacion, una mujer alta y delgada, estaba sentada en el sillon, sus manos frias y delgadas cuidaba entre sus dedos su cabello rubio platinado. Se veia tan vacia, tan solitaria, casi se sentia humana.

-Disculpe, usted mando esto?

-Si, Ronald.

-Oh, perdon señora Malfoy no la habiamos reconocido.

-No se preocupen, tomen asiento.

-Escuchenme bien, yo les mande esto porque mi hermana Bella me dijo que fueron a visitar la tumba de mi hijo, esta bien yo lo extraño tanto, que pense que cualquier Angel le iba hacer algun bien, deje que el Angel de ustedes se leacercara, que le hiciera ver el otro lado de la vida, pero lo llevo a la muerte, su angel no le mostro amor, no le mostro alegria, no le mostro la vida, le mostro aun mas odio, engaño y mentiras, le mostro la muerte.Estas plumas fueron el ultimo recuerdo de ese Angel.

-Disculpe creo que usted jamas conocio bien a su hijo, el estaba lleno de tanta maldad y frivolidad que cuando conocio al Angel pudo cambiar y lo hizo, pero su padre era tan cruel que Draco tuvo que seguir fingiendo ser el mismo de siempre.

-Yo solo vengo a decirles que se mantengan lejos de la tumba e mi hijo, principalmente ustedes, que fueron sus asesinos.

La mujer se puso de pie y asi con una belleza fria desaparecio de la habitacion.

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia el vacio pasillo, fueron entre sus pasos, sus recuerdos el guia de aquel recorrido, sus pasos los sacraon hacia aquel fresco y crujiente pasto poco despues subieron entre el silencio y la agonia, aquellas ramas de ese viejo roble, el lago desde ahi se podia ver con todo la magnificiencia que el solo podia crear.

-Es mejor que se vaya, que el viento lo cuide.

-Tienes razon Ron, que el viento lo lleve a su destino.

-Pero Harry, como sabra el viento cual es?

-Ginny el viento es el mas celoso espectador, el conoce el silencio de cada uno, el guira bien aquel recuerdo en esa vieja imagen de Draco.

Los chicos aun permanecian sentados en aquella rama de ese viejo roble, Harry solto aquella fotografia y los tres observaron como el viento lo llevaba abrazado, tal vez asi podrian terminar esta etapa cruel y fria, tal vez era momente de empezar a entender de que es mejor vivir sin un Angel, era momento de empezar a sentir que Hermione jamas fue un Angel, ellos la habian obligado a que creyera en que era un Angel.

Uno a uno bajaron de aquel viejo roble, cada quien tomo un camino distinto, cada quien debia olvidar a su manera, cada quien debia recordar aquel dia en que dejo de ser un Angel.

La noche sucumbio a la naturaleza, la noche sin miedo los protegio de aquel fresco sueño.

Los chicos en rincones distintos unidos por la misma soledad.

La luna plasmaba su grata belleza en aquel pasto verde,mientras que los pasillos de aquel hospital psisquiatrico mantenian egoistamente un escaso reflejo, una habitacion tan solitaria, tan vacia como su habitante, tan decaida como la misma compañia.

Dentro de esa habitacion dos hombres de blanco sostenian contra el piso el cuerpo debil de aquella chica.

-Calmate... Angel

-Jajaja, no te vayas a ir volando por la ventana.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitacion, iban burlandose de aquel Angel caido.

-Como quisiera volver a volar, sentir mis bellas plumas en mi rostro, sentir aquella sobriedad, fingir que todo es alegria y bondad, dejar atras la horrible tempestad, pero aun estoy aqui, encerrada como un ave, escondida de la luz, temerosa de esta noche fria que me espera.

Los viajeros del viento buscan como refugio el calor del inocente corazon, de aquellos caidos en el vacio y oscuro del dolor. Las brisas mas que un movimiento del aire, son mensajeros del corazon, llevan entre sus brazos un recuerdo.

Una ligera brisa llevo hasta la ventana una vieja fotografia.Hermione se acerco a recogerla, era el rostro de aquel chico, aun estaba intacto su cabello rubio platinado.Hermione la tomo entre sus manos y se recosto con ella, con sus fragiles dedos acaricio esa imagen, era como acariciar un recuerdo muerto.

-Sabes Draco, si fui un Angel, perdoname este dolor, arrancame de mi cuerpo la soledad, embriagame con tus recuerdos, y tu! maldita alma que me deja vivir, maldita la vida que es injusta con el amor, porque eh de ser yo aquella chica que sufre por amor, yo fui un Angel que cayo por error, pero esque no escuchas el apagado latir de mi corazon, aquella luna que sin temor ilumina mi delicada voz, guarda como un hijo tu tumba.

Hermione se puso de pie, cerro con fuerza sus manos, un ligero hilo de sangre nacio de aquellos puños cerrados, tomo un pequeño jarron entre sus manos, guardo la vieja fotografia en un ligero sueter de algodon, comenzo a gritar, a golpear la puerta, hasta llamar la atencion de los hombres de blanco.

A traves de la puerta podias escuchar los pasos apresurados, los gritos de ayuda, al abrir la puerta Hermione los estaba esperando, uno a uno los golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza hasta dejarlos en un estado inconsiente.

Salio tan rapido que su silueta se dibuja con rapidez, en aquel lugar no habia nadie que la detuviera, pues la seguridad del lugar se encontraba inconsiente en su habitacion, pues por ser magico no habria necesidad de poner una mayor seguridad.

Salio como loca de aquel hospital, con su mirada fugaz buscaba una pista de aquel lugar que llamaba hogar, corrio entre los arboles, sentia el piso corriendo, que sus pasos la guiaran, era momento de seguir al corazon.Ya era media noche, y aun no encontraba alguna razon para dejar de correr.

A lo lejos reconocio su destino, un pequeño y hermoso con mas fuerza, con mas sentimiento, con el corazon al borde de explotar.

Se detuvo en una tumba blanca de marmol, con sus dedos acaricio las letras doradas que decian.

Draco Malfoy.

Adorable hijo. Tus padres siempre te recordaran.

Mi ultimo recuerdo, fue una pluma que halle cerca a tu corazon, tu angel murio contigo.

Te amamos.

Se recargo en la lapida y se abrigo con fuerza, cerro los ojos y se imagino un escaso abrazo de Draco, al abrir sus ojos se imagino la silueta de el, dejo a un lado la fotografia de el bajo las flores blancas de su madre.

Camino en ligeros pasos, levanto sus brazos para acariciar al viento.Dejo con lentitud aquel oscuro y tierno destino, comenzo a vagar entre el camino.

El freo piso la heria en cada paso, las pequeñas piedras, lastimaban su blanca piel, su mirada estaba vacia, habia dejao atras su razon de ser, habia abandonado su corazon, en aquel lugar.

Intentaba recordar el camino a Hogwarts, su segundo hogar, cuando en el viento se sintio una vaga presencia de enojo y de un orgullo herido.

-Ahi esta! (se escucho una voz ronca, sin saber su lugar de origen)

Hermione busco la voz atraves de su mirada, sin hallas su ubicacion. Poco despues llegaron dos hombres de blanco, aquellos que habia lastimado.

-Inmovilus!

El Angel caido sintio como su cuerpo se aligeraba, como su mente perdia el control.Poco a poco comenzo a sentir sus parpados cansados, ya no tenia fuerza para mirar la oscuridad.

-Cargenla.

Un hombre de blanco la cargo como a un viejo costal, no tenia necesidad de cuidarla, una loca mas o menos daba igual. La llevaron de nuevo a su habitacion, la ataron como aun perro, esta vez le quitaron todo objeto pesado, a encerraron bajo llave, era prisionera en una caja de algodon.

En la mañana siguiente el profesor Dumbledore estaba enterado del escape fallido de Hermione, fue a buscar a sus amigos, ninguno se encontraba en su cama, habian abandonado sus habitaciones, aun estaban sus uniformes y libros, en clase no se encontraan, se habian ocultado entre el extenso territorio de ese extraño hogar, de Hogwarts.

Cerca de una ventana los rayos del sol cubrian en pequeños tonos el cabello rojizo de la triste chica.

Su rostro mostraba delicadamente la tristeza y daño en su piel.

-Ginny, puedo hablar contigo.

-Claro profesor.

-De casualidad no sabras donde se encuentren tu hermano y Harrry.

-No, ellos se marcharon sin decir nada.

Se separaron el uno del otro, tomaron caminos distintos, ellos agacharon su mirada y negaron años de amistad, solo querian alejarse el uno del otro, querian ser independientes, querian sentirse solitarios al borde de esta soledad.

-No te preocupes, ellos estaran bien, ellos necesitan seguri solos en su duelo.

-Pero porque se abandonan, porque no se apoyan, porque no fingen tener interes entre sus mentes desoladas y sus corazones agonizantes.

-El que ellos hayan decidido estar solos los hara reflexionar para poder superar esta oscura etapa.

-Gracias.

-Ve a clases Ginny.

La inmensidad de un lugar no hace renunciar al calor del hogar, no hace aquel extenso tan frio y carente de cariño, solo aquellos que con ansias desea ser una alama fugaz y solitaria lo sera.

Cerca del lago, lejano a Hogwarts y no tan profundo en el bosque, un joven se encontraba recostado, tenia sus brazos extendidos, su cuerpo estaba en una postura de calma, su rostro se veia tan ligero, su cuerpo llevaba la escencia de la soledad embriagante.

Movia sus gafas entre sus dedos como aquel juguete infantil y tierno, de una forma ligera tocaba aquella cicatriz en su frente, aquella marca que le habia robado su vida.

-Harry como eres tan crees todavia en la esperanza?.Date cuenta que tu Angel ya murio?.

-Sabes aun recuerdo aquella vez que te hice un Angel, yo no fui tu creador, pero en mi mente te forme tus alas, te di tus pensamientos, tu mirada fresca e inocente, te hice una ligera brisa de esperanza.

Harry guardo sus gafas, abrio con lentitud sus ojos, la luz no le molestaba tanto, se le dibujo una ligera sonrisa cuando de un arbol cayo una pequeña hoja rojo carmesi, flotaba ligeramente como una pluma.

La tomo entre sus manos y la encarcelo con su puño cerrado. Volvio a cerrar sus ojos y comenzo a recordar aquel dia que nacio su Angel.

-Aun recuerdo esa tarde tu te encontrabas tan callada en aquella silenciosa habitacion, me acerque como siempre, en silencio para no hacerte perder la intencion de tu oculto rincon, me sente a tu lado y en silencio baje el libro que estaba entre tus manos, despues extendi mi mano y te dije en susurros que te llevaria a conocer lo que era la soledad cubierta por una fantasiosa felicidad, tu dudaste al tomarla, pero cuando tocaste mi piel comenzaste a sentir que la mentira de tu nueva relaidad te iba a gustar.

Al salir sentiste como te iluminaba la luz, comenzaste a sentir que tenias una razon para vivir, te lleve en secreto al viejo roble, donde te hice ver que tu eras el Angel para mi.

Llorando decias que tenias miedo de volar, que jamas pensaste, que jams creiste que un Angel eras tu. Con mi sonrisa ingenua te hice comprender, que aunque no volaras, aunque no tuvieras alas, me podrias sostener.

Te pedi ser mi viento sobre mi rostro, aquella brisa que pasa por mis ojos, te regale las plumas, te di las alas y te hice volar, alegre sonreias, alegre te sentias eras un Angel en libertad.

Harry volvio abrir los ojos, su mirada estaba triste y un poco apagada, derramaba lagrimas sin razon, se sentia solitario, se sentia sin corazon.Sus manos le temblaban se sentia como el lago, tan templado y solitario.

Unos pasos lejanos parecian de polvo, era Ginny que lo cuidaba desde la sombra de un arbol.

-Harry, sabes a veces debes entender de que la mejor manera es olvidar, dejar atras aquellas maletas llenas de malos recuerdos, de aquellos viejos sueños y volver a empezar.

-Olvidar?, de que me sirve entonces conocer la vida, si cuando quira mirar atras para imaginar de nuevo mi pasado, no tendre,sere una persona sin que agradecer a sus sueños o a mis experiencias.

-Perdoname Harry, pero aun te quiero.

-Yo tambien te quiero. (Harry sonrio delicadamente)

Ginny cerro sus ojos y apunto a Harry con su varita y casi en un susurro dijo -Obliviate.

Harry cayo de nuevo al suelo por el impacto del hechizo, lentamente abrio los ojos.

-Ginny, que hago aqui?

-Nada Harry, solo despejabas tu mente.

-Esta bien, mejor vamonos, tenemos que regresar.

Los dos chicos caminaron, el sol estaba a sus espaldas, el viento los guiaba, sus cuerpos de nuevo se sentian vivos.

En aquella habitacion, de los labios de la chica susurran un perdon para aquel que la lastimo, aquel que le acorto el vuelo, aquel que le destruyo las alas, aun ruega por el, aun le suplica a ese ser superior que le haga la vida mas feliz, que conozca lo que es amar sin sufrir, que lo ayude a borrarla de su mente, que imagine que ella solo fue un sueño que lentamente se convirtio en la triste realidad.

El cabello de la chica permanecia cenizo, su brillo se habia agotado, su rostro demacrado la hacia ver tan trsite y desolada, su cuerpo fragil se mantenia en frio, parecia estar muriendo.Sus ojos apagados demostraban su dolor, sus labios secos demostraban su temor, aquel Angel, aquella ave que alguna vez volo permanecia encerrada, parecia que estaba muriendo.

Lentamente unos hombres de blanco entraron a su habitacion, poco a poco la desamarraron, la subieron a una silla y la sacaron a pasear por aquellos pasillos de odio y decepcion, hasta llevarla al patio y le diera un poco el sol, le taparon su cuerpo, la dejeran observar al viento, mientras que entre sus labios salieron viejas historias, que algunos las tomaron como locuras, ese Angel recordaba con temor aquellos dias en que alguna vez volo.

- Hice tantas promesas, dije palabras vacias y secas de valor, mis manos fingian conocer el camino a mi corazon, entre mis sonrisas te daba apoyo, entre mis gritos te daba el valor.

Fui un Angel para tantos, que talvez me confundi, olvide mi mison y perdi mi camino deje lo que habia prometido en un viejo baul, entre libros y cuentos estan guardados mis sueños y temores, entre juegos y magias se esconde mi valor, la inocencia de mi cuerpo ya se perdio.jamas pedi ser un Angel, si tan solo si hubiera sabiedo de mi amargo dolor, te juro que lo habria rechazado y jamas hubiera mentido de poder volar.

Para ti, aquel amigo que conoci, para aquel amigo que alguna vez cuide, dije ser tu amiga, tantas veces cuide tus heridas, jamas pude borrar ese recuerdo de tus padres al fallecer, dije que te alejaria del dolor, pero paso a paso lo volvias a vivir.Se que fue un error el pensar que por haberme echo un Angel te podria ayudar, pero no fue asi, me menti en mi mente y en mi corazon, te quise ayudar que no me importo el daño que hacia a mi corazon.

Ser una amiga es tan distinto a que me conviertas en tu Angel, en tu guia en esta dificil situacion que te toco vivir,jamas te diste cuenta en mis llantos, jamas escuchaste mi silencio, jamas trataste de comprender mi soledad, solo querias sentir que yo te cuidaria sin importar lo que me pasara, se que fui tu amiga, lo creo en verdad, en verdad senti que eso era verdad, pero porque tuve que ser yo la que lo arriesgo, yo lo juge todo y termine en decepcion.

El viento movia a los arboles haciendo caer las escasas hojas que aun sostenian una imagen calida.

Aun los hombres de blanco escuchaban las palabras, las historias que aquella chica contaba, cada lagrima derramada, parecia una magen de memorias que aun herian su joven corazon.

En silencio y lentitud, los ojos de la chica se cerraron, sus manos se aligeraron, su cuerpo perdio el contro, ahi estaba sentada, con los ojos cerrados, permanecia inconsiente.

-Rapido, cargala debemos llevarla adentro.

-Hablenle al doctor.

-Enfermeras!!. Necesitamos ayuda para esta chica.

En una habitacion blanca casi vacia, tres hombres y dos mujeres de blanco trataban de regresar a la vida el cuerpo de la chica, despues de dos minutos se escucho un ligero respiro.

-ya esta mejor?

-No, pero por lo menos esta viva.

-Llevenla a su habitacion, mantengala en observacion.

-Seguira mejorando?

-Aun no sabemos cuanto tiempo le queda.

Llevaron al Angel en una cama blanca hacia su habitacion, esa noche no cerraron la puerta, un hombre de blanco la cuido esa noche, velo sus sueños.

La noche temblaba, las estrellas jugaban a las escondidas con las nubes, la fresca lluvia era su compañia, el pasto fresco, los arboles secos, el otoño casi se termina para entrar el invierno, que se cubra el mundo de blanco, de la pureza y belleza fresca. En un tronco de un viejo arbol, un joven recargaba sus penas en sus ojos, tan cansados, tan llenos de dolor y de culpabilidad, sus ojos vivian en total soledad, pues ya no tenia por quien o aquien levantarle su mirada, su cuerpo aun fuerte, sus labios perfectos, pero sin interes de volver a vivir, de sus labios jamas saldran las palabras mas dulces.

En esa hermosa oscuridad, observando el manto delgado de la lluvia, las estrellas jugando y el llorando, embriagado de dolor, perdiendo la razon por momentos, reclamandole a su corazon, a sus ojos y labios y a su mente.

-Sabes, aun extraño a esa, a la que fingo haber olvidado, a esa mentirosa, a esa que aun amo, aun extraño, aun respiro su aroma y la odio.

Odio, una palabra seca y corta, facil de escribir pero dificil pronunciar. Pero que otra palabra puedo usar a la que me destruyo y se robo mi corazon.

Maldita seas! tu dulce mirada, tu cabello cabello castaño, tus labios dulces y rosados.Maldigo al amor, si es que existe, maldigo a mis ojos, a mis manos, maldigo tener corazon,maldito organo muscular que me hace sentir, que me hace perder la razon por ella...una cualquiera, falsa y mentirosa.

Jajajajajajaja!. Que torpe eres Ronald, la insultas pero en secreto la amas. Malditos pensamientos, maldito sea el cielo y el infierno, si es que existen, Angeles, ja!, malditos, no son Angeles son demonios fingiendo traer paz y amor.

Aun recuerdo aquella mañana que te vi, tenias esa sonrisa extraña, como si ocultaras un secreto, esa mirada de oscuros pero lindos secretos, tus labios pedian en silencio un poco mas de esos besos, me acerque lentamente a ti, te dije al oido que estuvieras conmigo y llegarias a ver lo que es amor para mi. con tus manos sobre mi rostro me hiciste imaginar lo que podia pasar si estuvierasmos juntos, de tus labios salieron la respuesta que añore desde años atras.Te di un ligero beso en el inicio de tus labios, te vi dibujar una ligera pero sincera sonrisa.

Esa mañana fuiste mi guia, me llevaste a un viejo puente, al principio no entendi el porque de ese lugar, hasta que estuve ahi, tan fresco, vacio y lleno de emociones de paz, de tranquilidad, un equilibrio tan hermoso que alejaba mis mas frios pensamientos, nos sentamos, dejamos que nuestros pies jugaran con el viento, nuestras manos se juntaban suavemente, nuestras miradas observaban la lejania del sol.

A veces eh dicho que la perfeccion es signo de la flaqueza humana, pero al estar contigo y observar ese juego de colores causados por el sol, note que la simplicidad de la vida es perfecta, solo nosotros buscamos mas alla y la volvemos extraña. Cometi un error aquella mañana, busque mas alla de lo perfecto que era nuestro momento y te pedi ser mi Angel.

Que estupido fui!!!...jamas debi pedirte que fueras algo superior a mi corazon, pero te veias tan hermosa y radiante, te convertiste en algo que añore en viejos y pasados dias, te dibuje las alas y comenze a ver que tu no eras un simple Angel, eras mio y tu estarias ahi, siempre, serias mi apoyo y mi guia, mi esfuerzo de levantarme cada mañana sonriendo. La respuesta hacia mi peticion fue un si, tu sonrisa competia con el sol, te veias tan llena de vida, me recoste un instante y recorde cuando estabamos en primer año, yo ya sentia algo por ti, pero tenia miedo de decir te quiero, aquella mañana senti el impulso de decirlo, gritarlo y grabarlo en mi corazon...Ahora me lo reprocho cada instante de vida.

El joven se puso de pie y comenzo a sentir las gotas en sus manos, abrio su boca para calmar su sed interna, comenzo a caminar ligeramente para no perder el beso frio de la lluvia.En su corto camino cayo devastado en el frio y gelido piso, mantuvo su rostro en el piso, y se quedo en silencio unos instantes, sintiendose parte de el, sintiendo que su corazon estaba igual.

Se mantuvo asi, en esa posicion de reproche y verguenza, de sus ojos salieron unas ligeras lagrimas , sus puños querian destruir cada cosa que lo acompañaba en el suelo. Se sentia tan mal, se odiaba a si mismo, se reprochaba, se pedia una y otra vez el valor para morir, para olvidar y es que necesitaba perdonarse, pero el temor, el odio, la verdad no se bien que lo mantenia como un cuerpo sin vida. Volteo su cuerpo para mirar directo al cielo opaco y grisaseo, sentia odio que de sus labios salieron los reclamos al cielo.

-Porque tenia que ser yo?

Acaso yo debia enamorarme, acaso pedi vivir, sentir, pensar que el amor existe, pero no! debi caer bajo la belleza falsa y trillada de un atardecer, pero quise amarla, en verdad la ame, senti mi corazon latir, mis labios encenderse de pasion, pero no fue mi culpa que ella perdiera las alas.

Lentamente se puso de pie y emprendio de nuevo su camino, entre sus pasos confundidos, se entremezclaban con sus recuerdos mas temidos, la aceptacion de su culpabilidad con respecto a las alas perdidas de Hermione, lo hacia sentir tan extraño y confundido, sentia alegria y dolor, se sentia lleno de inmundicia, de dolor y pesadez, que sus pasos eran cortados y sin sentido de ubicacion, parecia haber perdido la razon.

-Que bien!! ahora me siento culpable!, maldito viento porque tienes que soplarme mis errores en mis oidos, tu estuviste esa tarde, una muy distinta a la de hoy, ella me engaño, me traiciono.

No fingas que no recuerdas, no me engañes, no te vayas a dar la vuelta, escuchame viento, escuchame, pon atencion a mis cortos y dolientes recuerdos.

-Aquella mañana ella habia aceptado ser mi novia era feliz, por primera vez despues de mucho tiempo ambos volviamos a sonreir, ella tenia alas y yo tenia a mi Angel, que mas podia pedir, tome una rosa de aqui de la escuela, la ocultaba en mi espalda para que ella no se diera cuenta de la sorpresa, la busque dentro de la escuela y no la halle, hasta que decidi buscarla al puente, vaya error, pense que estaria esperandome, pero ya tenia a alguien mas, no quise gritarle, no quise interrumpir aquella imagen que tanta envidia me daba, me quede en silencio como un niño, se veian tan dulces, en silencio me pregunte si ella sentia lo mismo, ella le dijo que seria su Angel, ella le dio ese regalo, su bondad, le entrego sus alas, porque a el, porque ella le ofrecio ser su Angel,ella le entrego una pluma, algo simple y tierno, algo puro, algo que se que jamas me llegaria a dar, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, sus delicados labios rozaron los de el, ambos se miraron para pedir permiso para continuar con ese momento, cuando se empezaron a besar, senti tanta rabia, tire la rosa, me acerque con valor y decision, tome con fuerza el brazo de Hermione y la aleje de el, apunte directo al corazon y lo mate unas faciles palabras, el Aveda Kedrava, vi como caia el cuerpo de Draco, escuche el grito callado de Hermione, no me atrevi a mirarla a los ojos, solo le dije que el pensaba matarla, tenia que mentir!, tuve que engañarla para mantenerla a mi lado, pero matar?,a caso por amor no se es capaz de todo?.Draco fue enterrado con esa pluma, la unica que ella misma se habia arrancado, el merecia tenerla como un Angel. Esa misma noche intento morir, sus brazos fueron su victima, la encontraron casi consciente en el baño, esa misma noche, le dije que era culpable de la muerte de Draco y de la suya, que yo cargaria con ese dolor y ese llanto, porque por culpa de mi envidia y amor mate.

Al dia siguiente se la llevaron al hospital, su tristeza, su llanto se impregno en mi piel, mi mirada solo observa el pasado.

Aquel chico de sonrisa honesta y de un carisma inafntil, se hallaba tan desolado y solitario, entre su camino sin sentido, el viento llevo a sus oidos una cancion.

"The End of day, the fading light

falls on the sentinel of night

the guardian of her tombstone

forgotten and alone."

Sus pasos, sus manos, daban tal dolor que temia mirar sus pasos de extraña y fragil soledad, cada momento lo llevaba a la oscuridad, igual que la tarde se convertia en la noche.

"She cries below the moonshine

all memories of her fade in time

impressions of her beauty

from beyond the grave."

-La soledad, tal vez no sea tan mala, tal vez sea mi destino y mi eterna compañia, aun recuerdo su fragil mirada, su llanto tan dulce.

"The time has passed so slowly

an old man now I am

lived a life so senseless

waiting for the end"

-Viejas añoranzas, suplicas perdidas, la muerte no me acepta.

"The time has cracked your tombstone

a sign of the decay

on a grave so nameless

the inscription washed away"

Su caminar perdido lo llevo a un luger conocido, frio y ajeno al amor, en ese lugar estaba su viejo Angel, camino letamente, su mirada perdida no entendia porque aquel lugar le daba miedo observar.

"They said Angels never cry

but I saw her cry

They said Angels never die

but I saw her die"

-Los angeles...son humanos...son capaces de sentir.

"All life I spent praying, praying for my death

waiting for my doomsday, to do my final step

a journey to world, without loneliness and pain

a journey to a world, to get her back again."

-Me siento enfermo, me siento solo y tengo miedo de estarlo, tengo miedo de ser un asesino, tengo miedo de no ser perdonado y olvidar mi crudo dolor.

"They said Angels never cry

but I saw her cry

They said Angels never die

but I saw her die"

-Jamas debi pedirte ser un Angel.

"Shadows fill my mind

I take my final breath

I leave the world behind

into a long awaited death"

Las sombras de su pasado lo guiaban entre los pasillos frios y desolados, netre las miradas acechadoras, entre las suplicas de escapes, lo llevaron a la ultima puerta, donde se encontraba aquel Angel caido.

"Deathlike silence

fills the night

then an angel appeared

in the shining light

A release for a praying man to die

A release for a bitter man who cries

A release for a lonely man in the end

The fulfill of the love which I demand"

Abrio lentamente la puerta, vio a la chica recostada en su cama blanca, la luz de la luna matizaba su rostro, entro en silencio, se puso enfrente de ella, solo queria admirarla una vez mas.

"A touch of her makes me remember as if it was yesterday

The strings of life are cut, my soul starts to drift away

Into another world our souls will unify

A lifetime of pain is forgotten

A life long I wanted to die"

Tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo debil de la chica, la cubrio entre las sabanas, parecia su heroe, parecia que la rescataba de la fria soledad.

-Ron...

-Cierra los ojos, Hermione.

Su camino giado por el fresco aroma de la humedad, la luz de luna los cuidaba, el viento los arruyaba con su canto de dolor.La llevo hasta aquel viejo puente, donde paso todo, Ron se acerco a su rostro y al oido le pidio perdon, ella sonrio y acaricio el rostro de el, ella lo perdono y en ese ultimo suspiro el viento se llevo su vida.El Angel habia muerto, sus alas estaban en el recuerdo, el cuerpo de la chica parecia una dulce imagen, calmado y tierno, tan humano, tan misterioso.

"They said angels never cry

but I saw her cry

They said angels never die

but I saw her die

I thought a livetime it was a lie

but it was no lie

she came back to me again

just as I died"

Se sento en aquel viejo puente y junto a el puso el cuerpo de ella, lo miraba como una imagen de belleza, miro la inmensidad de la noche y aquel lejano horizonte le hicieron entender que el tambien estaba muerto, que en ese momento cuando ella le acaricio el rostro y le dio su perdon, habia muerto, habia dejado de sufrir, pero jamas volveria a amar, al fin y alcabo el Angel le dio lo que queria, vivir sin sentir, aquel solplo del aire, llevaron hasta la mano de aquel pelirrojo chico, una pluma perdida, una pluma de aquel viejo amor, estaba listo para no olvidar, no para sentir, no para borarr recuerdos, simplemente aprendio a morir de una forma tan sutil que el viento lo calmo en silencio.

Aun se respira la escencia de aquel Angel, aun en el cielo se ve su mirada, cuando el Angel entro en sus vidas les dio lo mejor de todos los dias, les dio lo que ellos pedian, su cuerpo, su alma y su espiritu permanecera con ellos, los que la vieron nacer y morir, aquellos que la recordaran a pesar de haber aprendido a olvidar.


End file.
